LOVE
by Aya Kawashiiba
Summary: cinta sasuke dan sakura. bagaimana bila ada lelaki yang menganggumi sasuke menyukai Sakura yang merupakan kekasih sasuke? kisah cinta dari para Shinobi. Chapter 1:SasuSaku pleas Read and Review next chapter pilihan dari para pembaca !


L.O.V.E

Disclaimer : Masashi senpai

Chapter 1

SasuSaku

selamat mebaca.. reviuuw doonk.. hiks

* * *

Namaku Haruno sakura.. tetapi kini telah berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Sakura.

Kau tahu mengapa? karena lelaki tampan dari klan Uchiha menikahiku. yaitu Sasuke Uchiha.

Pertemuan pertama kami sebenarnya sangatlah aneh.. yah.. tak usah kuceritakan.. itu kenangan buruk Hingga ia meninggalkan desa dan kembali lagi bagaikan burung gagak yang terbang kemanapun ia mau, iitulah Sasuke.

Sifatnya sangatlah dingin, bahkan seluruh pelosok warga Konoha heran bagaimana caranya melamarku.

padahal memang lumayan romantis..saat ia melamarku yang aku tahu adalah ia tersipu. wajah seorang sasuke tersipu?? bukankah itu adalah hal yang langka??

Pagi ini Tsunade memberitahukanku bahwa kali ini ada misi untuk menjaga seorang warga desa Suna kembali ke tempatnya dan aku yang harus mengantarnya. padahal menurutku ninja lain juga tak masalah. tapi Ninja Konoha sedang banyak misi walaupun ada yang menganggur, itu karena mereka harus menyiapkan pernikahan mereka minggu depan, yaitu Naruto dan Hinata, temanku.

Kubuka jendela pagi hari saat aku turun dari kasur. kulihat kebelakangku disana ada sesosok wajah tampan sedang tertidur nyenyak, mungkin ia lelah karena misi kemarin.

"Sasuke..sasuke-kun" aku mendekatinya dan memegang pipinya yang putih dan halus. aku tersenyum tak karuan. betapa bahagianya diriku bisa memegang wajahnya pertamakali selain orang lain.

"ng.."kulihat ia mulai bergerak. ia menautkan alisnya, dan sedikit demi sedikit matanya yang dapat menghipnotisku itupun terbuka.

"Sakura.." aku tersenyum lebar. betapa bahagianya aku. nama yang pertama kali sasuke sebut untuk hari barunya adalah aku.

"sasuke-kun... hari ini aku ada misi.. aku harus pergi sekarang" ujarku lalu bangun dari dudukku dan mengambil beberapa kunai di kotak sebelah tempat tidurku.

"hn..pergilah" Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan kembali menutup matanya

aku lalu beranjak keluar tetapi terhenti karena mendengar suara pelan. aku menengok. ternyata itu suara sasuke,pikirku.

"Sakura.. jangan terlalu dekat. hati-hati" walau suaranya pelan, tetap aku dapat mendengarnya, aku tertawa.

"Hihi.. tenanglah! bagiku..kau yang terbaik sasuke-kun..aku pergi dulu!" aku melompat dari jendela, dan langsung bergegas ke gedung Hokage, diluar gedung kulihat Seorang lelaki yang menurutku tergolong tampan, walau tak bisa mengalahkan sasuke-kun, yang berdiri di samping Tsunade.

"Nah.. Kai.. ini adalah Kunoichi yang akan kau ajarkan" Ujar Tsunade.

"baiklah namaku adalah Sakura, mohon kerjasamanya" aku menunduk pelan. ia membalasnya.

"Sama-sama.. nona Sakura" ia tersenyum.

"anoo..Nona Tsunade.. aku baru tersadar..'kau ajarkan' ?? maksudnya? ia akan mengajariku? ajari apa? tanyaku bingung" Aku memegang pipiku dengan jari telunjuk sambil menunggu jawaban Tsunade-sama

"dia akan mengajarimu medis lebih banyak lagi. sebenarnya aku atau shizune yang mengajarimu. tetapi Konoha sedang sibuk, jadi demi membalas hutang budi pada Konoha, ia mau mengajarimu ilmu medis lebih dalam lagi" Tsunade tersenyum. aku lumayan senang, karena jurusku dalam medis bisa meningkat. tapi hatiku merasa aneh.. apa ya?"

***

"Sasuke.. aku pulang"kubuka pintu rumah. sepi dan gelap.

"sasuke.."aku kembali membuka pintu kamar. tak ada seorang pun dikamar. hmm..dimana sasuke..mungkinkah dibalkon? aku cek dulu deh.

Kunaiki tangga satu-persatu saat aku sampai di balkon, kulihat Sasuke sedang tertidur dibangku kayu dipinggir balkon. padahal, jujur saja, menurutku udara kali ini adalah udara yang paling dingin.

"Sasuke..." aku menghampirinya dan menyentuh rambutnya yang lembut itu.

"Sakura.."kulihat matanya mulai terbuka. ia langsung terbangun dengan sigap. " maaf..kau..sudah dari tadi?" ujarnya sambil membenarkan Yukata hitamnya.

"Baru saja.. ayo masuk sasuke-kun..cuaca hari ini sangat dingin" ujarku tersenyum dan menutup pintu balkon setelah Sasuke mulai menuruni tangga. kuikuti jejaknya.

"Tadi...tidak jadi misi?"ujarnya sambil tetap menuruni tangga.

"tidak..tadi Tsunade memanggilku untuk menemui seseorang yang akan mengajariku medis lebih dalam lagi" kataku dengan nada semangat.

"oh..dia..lelaki?" Sasuke lalu memasuki kamar. kulihat wajahnya sekilas seakan ada paras kesal.

"hem..bgitulah..Namanya Kei..umurnya tak terlalu jauh dari kita..dari desa Suna" ujarku men-detail. dia menatapku sebentar, lalu memasuki kamar diikuti langkahku.

"jangan Cemburu sasuke" ujarku saat duduk dipinggir kasur kamar kami.

"Jangan bodoh..selamat malam" Sasuke lalu menarik selimut dan menaiki tempat ..Tidur.

Apakah hari ini hari tidur untuknya? aku memang dapat memaklumi sih, habisnya memang hanya hari ini Sasuke dapat libur dari misi.

***

Pagi telah datang, sirna dari matahari merasuk ke jendela kamar. saat kulihat kesampingku, disana sudah tidak ada Sasuke. aku yakin dia pasti sudah pergi. karena posisi Sasuke kali ini adalah seorang ANBU. awalnya aku tak menerima itu. karena aku tahu ANBU harus merelakan nyawa mereka demi apapun. tapi karena Sasuke merasa bersalah atas kejadian dulu,ia bersedia.

Setelah aku sedang menuju gedung Hokage, tiba-tiba pundakku dipegang oleh seseorang. aku langsung menengok kebelakang, dan kulihat Kei sudah berdiri disana. Kei hanya memakai baju seperti Kimono berwarna putih dengan corak hitam tak beraturan dipinggiran Kimono-nya. rambutnya yang lebat berwarna coklat itu terdapat seutas tali yang terlihat seperti kepang kecil didekat telinganya.

"Kei-san.. maaf.. aku kelamaan ya?" ujarku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal itu..

"eh.. tidak kok.. wah..hari ini bajunya beda ya?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"begitulah" jawabku. hari ini memang aku hanya memakai baju Merah terusan dengan lambang haruno dibelakangnya. seperti baju yang dulu aku pakai saat genin, hanya baju ini lebih besar tentunya.

"ayo..kita latihan" dia lalu berjalan mendahuluiku hingga aku berjalan 2 meter dibelakangnya. Kei mengajakku ke tempat latihan, tempat dimana dulu tim-ku berlatih pertama kali.

"nah.. Sakura..em.." Kei lalu berbalik badan dan berfikir sebentar.

"Haruno.." ujarku kembali

"ah.. iya bnar.. Sakura Haruno, aku Kei Aito. aku akan jadi pembimbingmu untuk selanjutnya. pertama bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari tahap medis paling awal?" ujarnya.

"baik" aku mengangguk dan mengikuti semua instruksi-nya, hingga tak terasa bahwa latihan kami sudah sampai sore hari.

"hoah.. lelahnyaaa." dia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan duduk disampingku.

"kau hebat sekali dalam mengontrol Chakra Sakura.." ujarnya lagi. aku mengikutinya duduk.

"Terima kasih" ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Oya.. kudengar disini tempat tinggal satu-satunya anggota Uchiha ya?" deg. mendengar kata Uchiha aku berdegup kencang, karena mengingatkanku pada Sasuke.

"iya..kau tidak tahu?" ujarku.

"hm..begitulah. jujur ini pertama kalinya aku keluar desa. di Suna, aku sangat dijaga untuk tak keluar desa, karena akata mereka aku ini pemberontak. mengesalkan kan? makanya, kudengar desas-desus di desa, bahwa Sasuke menjadi Missing-nin, dan membunuh beberapa shinobi hebat dalam perjalanannya, aku jadi sangat kagum padanya. aku sangat suka sekali dengan Sasuke. dia adalah orang yang membuat aku bisa terus berjalan hingga kini. aku sampai sekarang penggemar tidak? hhe" dia tertawa setelah berbicara panjang lebar. aku ikut tertawa.

"eh..kenapa?" uajrnya bingung.

"aku juga.. sangat menyukai Sasuke Uchiha" ujarku

"benarkah..?? kita cocok dong!" dia lalu tertawa gembira. aku rasa ia tak tahu bahwa didepannya ini adalah istri dari orang yang ia kagumi. mungkin aku lebih baik diam.

Ternyata senang sekali kalau ada orang yang bilang suka tentang orang yang kita Cintai ya

***

"Sasuke-kun.."kubuka pintu rumah. Kosong, tak ada seorang - pun.

"Huhh..Sasuke..lama sekali" aku mengeluh sepanjang jalan menuju kamar.

Saat aku beranjak tidur, aku jadi teringat muka Kei ynag begitu senang membicarakan Sasuke. hihi.. ternyata..ia orang yang .

***

Saat pagi hari aku langsung ke tempat latihan tiap hari, dan aku juga semakin lama dekat dengan Kei.

" Sakura.." ujar Kei suatu hari saat kami latihan. aku yang sedang mengoontrol chakra, menghentikannya.

'' hm? ada apa? " aku langsung menoleh padanya dan menghampirinya

" besok...mau tidak jalan denganku?" ujarnya. aku spontan kaget. tapi setelah dipikir-pikir memang sih kalau Kei lusa akan kembali ke Suna,tapi..

"em.. besok kukabari ya" ujarku lagi. aku berfikir untuk bertanya pada sasuke dulu, boleh tidak ya.. semoga tidak. karena aku tidak mau pergi dengan lelaki selain sasuke...

***

Saat aku pulang kulihat Sasuke sedang duduk ditatami.

"Sasuke-kun.."aku menghampirinya dan duduk dibelakangnya yang sedang membaca buku.

"hn..?" ia menoleh padaku.

"Kau tahu Kei? orang yang mengajarkanku medis? orang yang sangat menganggumimu?" tanyaku.

"hn...lalu?" Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap padaku.

" Sasuke..dia.. mengajakku pergi untuk jalan dengannya besok " ujarku lesu. ayo sasuke..bilang jangan..

" Boleh saja " Sasuke berkata enteng. aku sedikit Shyok. kenapa.. padahal aku kan istrimu. baka.

" oh ya sakura.. besok aku ada pertemuan.. jadi kalau besok pulang lebih cepat dariku, jangan dikunci ya." Sasuke lalu beranjak bangun dan memeasuki kamar meninggalkan aku sendirian duduk diruangan tatami.

***

"Ah..Sakura.. terimakasih mau datang!" Kei yang berpenampilan biasanya, melambaikan tangannya. ia mengajakku ke Kota yang tak jauh dari Konoha. akupun jalan bersama-nya selangkah demi selangkah. kalau berjalan berdua begini, aku jadi teringat kencanku dengan sasuke.

Sasuke tak pernah mengajakku kencan ke taman bunga, kota seperti ini, atau tempat yang indah. kencan kami selalu dilewati dengan menuju monumen-monumen bersejarah. apa-apaan itu. aku jadi sedikit tertawa.

"eh..kenapa?" Kei yang menyadarinya langsung menoleh padaku.

"ah..tidak.." aku tersenyum. dan tanpa sadar, aku sedang memeluk lengannya.

Ah!! kebiasaanku dengan sasuke muncul!!! pikirku

"ah, maaf sekali ya" ujarku langsung melepaskan tanganku.

"tak.. apa.. sini" ia lalu menggenggam tanganku. aduh.. sudah lama sekali tanganku digenggam oleh lelaki.

Sasuke..gomeen..

***

setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya aku memtusukan unuk kembali ke konoha. diperjalannan, tiba - tiba terdapat burung gagak menghampiriku dan memberikanku gulungan.

"Apa itu?" kei lalu mendekatiku.

"entahlah..kulihat nanti saja" ujarku. saat diperjalanan pulang, tak terasa, hujan mulai turun.

"wah..Hujan..ayo cepat Sakura!! gerbang Konoha didepan sana!" ujarnya. lalu ia berlari dan kuikuti langkahnya hingga kami sampai di depan gerbanbg Konoha.

''Sakura.. terimakasih untuk hari ini.." ujarnya saat kami sampai didepan gerbang Konoha.

"ah..hm.." aku mengangguk.

"Sakura.. sebenarnya aku menyukai-mu.. maukah kau..jadi pacarku sa.." sebelum Kei meneruskannya aku langsung dengan cepat memotongnya.

"ano! gomen.. tapi.. aku menyukai orang lain!" ujraku sedikit keras.

"e-eh? begitukah? apa aku kenal orang itu?" uajrnya. aku merasa tak enak hati. kulihat Kotetsu mengamati kami. walaupun dengan .

"iya..kau mengenalnya.. dia Uchiha Sasuke" ujarku mantap. muungkin menurutnya aku hanya menyukai sasuke sebatas "fans" saja.

"maksudku orang yang kau suka sakura! bukan kau kagumi.." ia melanjutkannya lagi.

"tapi.. aku benar-benar menyuklainya" uajrku lagi.

"oh..maaf.. kau membenciku ya?" ujarnya lagi sambil memegang lehernya denga tangan kirinya.

" tidak.. aku..." belum sempat aku melanjutkannya, mataku sudah mengarah kepada orang yang tepat berada dibelakang Kei sambil membawa payung hitam.

"Sa-sasuke-kun.." ujarku pelan, mendengar kata itu, Kei langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Ah!! Uchiha Sasuke!!" kulihat mata kei sedikit berbinar.

" Selamat sore..kei Aito.." ujar Sasuke.

"ini..pakailah" Sasuke memberikan payung yang ia bwa ditangan kirinya.

" Eh.. ano.. " Kulihat kei tidak bisa berkata-kata. aku pun hanya bisa diam.

" Kei.. terimakasih sudah menjaga istriku.. pulanglah sekarang.. sudah hampir malam." ujar Sasuke, hingga membuat Kei sedikit tersentak.

"Ba-baiklah.. Sakura.. begitu ya.. terimakasih ya.. Ano.. Uchiha-san.. maafkan aku" Kei menunduk dalam-dalam dihadapan sasuke.

" Sudahlah" setelah Kei pergi aku memulai pembicaraan pada sasuke yang berada disampingku sambil memayungiku.

"a gomen.. sasuke-kun..kenapa tidak bilang kalau menjemputku?" ujarku bingung.

" hn? bukankah aku sudah mengirimkan pesan lewat gagak milikku?" ujarnya. aku langsung ingat gulungan itu, dan membukanya. kulihat tulisannya.

'jangan terlalu lama pulang,aku menunggumu digerbang Konoha' Sakura sedikit senang. tumben sekali sasuke seperti ini.

"hihi.." aku terkekeh melihat wajah sasuke disampingku.

"jangan tertawa.." uajrnya. aku tersenyum dan meraih lehernya. aku mencium pipinya lembut.

"Sa-sakura!!" sasuke langsung mendorongku "didepan umum begini" ujarnya dengan wajah memerah

"tidak apa.. tidak ada siapa - siapa kok" ujarku jahil. Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya, dan memang benar jalanan konoha sepi karena Hujan.

"Hn.. dasar" Sasuke lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.. aku yakin kalian tahu kan apa yang terjadi..?

Aku adalah Uchiha Sakura, istri dari orang ini.

kencan kami bukanlkah kota yang indah tapi monumen.

tapi satu yang kutahu.. aku mencintainya.. sangat mencintainya..

***

* * *

thx for read.. plis riviuw.. hhi.

next chapter nunggu review,, mau pairing apa??? :D

jangan lupa klik review dibawah ini :)


End file.
